PokeClan/Roleplay Archive2
"You can join us! Then you can still live here, and have plenty of prey, and protection!" mewed Vaporeon.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 21:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) He thought for a moment and said "Fine." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon smiled. "Great! Are you 8 moons old, like me? Oh, and you can travle with us to see the old camp first!" meowed Vaporeon.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 21:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Pikastar is very friendly, once you get to know him." Umbreon said. "Yeah, whatever," he replied. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon looked deep into Leafeon's eyes. "How old are you?" she asked him.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 22:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "8 moons," he replied, his eyes narrow slits. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon touched Vaporeon's shoulder with his tail. "Charizard and I will be back with the group." Umbreon told her. He left for the group. ❄Moss❄ 22:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon gave a very slight blush. "I'm 8 moons too. you'll be an apprentice with me and my brother for awhile." meowed Vaporeon. "Don't worry. If my mentor, Charizard gets on your nerves, just ignore him." mewed Vaporeon, padding over to the group.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 22:09, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "We should report back to Pikatstar. I think we've explored enough. The clan is probably anxious." Umbreon told Charizard. ❄Moss❄ 22:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Charizard ndoded. They travled back to camp. Vaporeon yawned when they reached home. The cats gathered around them, asking about the new camp, and the new tom. "I'll take you to Pikastar." meowed Vaporeon to Leafeon.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 22:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) He rolled his eyes. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon turned around and frowned. "Why don't you like me?" she asked him, looking deep into his eyes.SilverstarNever give your cat catnip... 22:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon padded away, saying words that hardly anyone could understand. It sounded something like "Because no one likes me, no matter what I do." --- "Eevee!" shouted Glaceon as soon as she saw her mate's kit. "I was so worried about you! But now I don't have to because you're all grown up now! Now I better start calling you Vaporeon!" Glaceon purred. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon flicked her tail. "I've gotta do something." she muttered, bounding after Leafeon. She rested her tial on his shoulder. "I-I like you...As a friend!!! Like my leader said, someday, everybody will respect you, cause you'll be a great warrior..." meowed Vaporeon.* Silverstar* 23:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (Chat?) Leafeon looked down at the ground. "R-Really?" he said. "I'm your friend?" ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (Can't, i can have one more post after this. :( ) Vaporeon smiled and nodded. "You helped us find a home, right? you allowed us to live in a safe place. So of course, your my friend. Your just like me, nobody really likes me." meowed Vaporeon.* Silverstar* 23:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (Aw, bye :( ) Leafeon sat down and wiped his eyes with his paw. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon sat down, and wrapped her tail around him. "They'll have to go through me first to make fun of you and hate you..." she murmured to him.* Silverstar* 23:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (I don't know why, but I find this both saddening and funny at the same time....) Leafeon said nothing. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Be right back..." mewed Vaporeon. She got a bird, and came back. "do you wanna....Share this?" asked Vaporeon.* Silverstar* 23:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Um, sure," he said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:26, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon ate the bird with her friend. She barried the bones. She sighed. "My mother was Espeon....She broke up wtih my father. My father became mates with Glaceon, who i don't really like." mewed Vaporeon.* Silverstar* 23:34, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Why not?" he asked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Well, she sorta like, stole my father from my mother. I know my mother was mean to Umbreon, but still....He should still love her." sighed Vaporeon.* Silverstar* 23:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Divorce isn't a bad thing. If two people dpn't love eachother, they shouldn't be together," he replied. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon put her ears back. "I know...." she muttered. She got to her paws. "Wanna hunt?" she asked him.* Silverstar* 23:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) He nodded. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon padded into the forest with him. "You know, your going to have to be an apprentice with me. But we'll become warriors sooner or later. What do you want to hunt?" meowed Vaporeon.* Silverstar* 23:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Mice," he said. He leaped into the air and soon held a dead mouse in his jaws. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:51, June 15, 2012 (UTC) "Great! We'll have plenty of prey, thanks to you!" purred Vaporeon. She dashed off, and soon caught a small mouse.* Silverstar* 23:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon caught five more mice. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon caught three more mice. She met back with Leafeon, panting. "Nice!" she purred.* Silverstar* 23:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon let out a purr, something he hadn't done in a while. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) "I have an idea! Take in mine, and it'll shock the pokeballs (XD) outta the clan!" purred Vaporeon, giving Leafeon her mice too.* Silverstar* 00:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, whatever," he said as he took the mice from Vaporeon. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:29, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon blinked and frowned. "Lets go..." she sighed, padding twoards camp.* Silverstar* 00:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) They arrived at camp. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon lead Leafeon to the freashkill pile. Cats glanced at him, shocked, and confused. "you can put the catch here." she meowed, pointing her muzzle at the freashkill pile.* Silverstar* 00:36, June 16, 2012 (UTC) He droped the catch in the freashkill pile. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:41, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Charizard padded over to the two. "Leafeon. I've seen you've really done good. Now, do you want to chose a cat as your mentor, or for Pikastar to chose?" meowed Charizard.* Silverstar* 00:45, June 16, 2012 (UTC) "I don't care. I can take care of myself," he said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Charizard narrowed his eyes. "You have to have a mentor. Other wise, you can't become a warrrior, medicine cat, mate, leader, or deputy." growled Charizard. Vaporeon nodded. "I could take care of myself, but they're somethings i don't know. So Charizard teaches me.* Silverstar* 00:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) "I don't need a mentor," said Leafeon, angrily. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Charizard prepared to tourch the young tom when Vaporeon jumped in front of him. "I'll just help him here and there!" she growled. Charizard sighed and nodded. "You and your sister are ready to become warriors...." sighed Charizard, padding away. Vaporeon turned to Leafeon. "I doubt you'll even need my help, so don't worry." she mewed.* Silverstar* 00:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix padded over to Zoroark and told her about Glacier Valley. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:56, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Charizard told Pikastar about Leafeon's attitude.* Silverstar* 01:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix then went for a walk in the Forest outside Camp. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:07, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Charizard went for a hunt.* Silverstar* 01:09, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix ran back into Camp. "Fire! There's a fire!" she yelled. "The tree by the Camp entrance is burning!"(Vaporeon should put the fire out.) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Zorua dashed over to Vulpix "Are you okay?" he asked. Tigerfoot 13:43, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 16,2012 (Okay) Vaporeon felt her body tense. she raced to the fire. She quickly used a water gun to put it out.* Silverstar* 14:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) "I'm okay", her eyes glimmered."I found a fire stone!" ☾ Moonwing ☽ 15:25, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon padded over to Leafeon and sighed. "These cats have some sorts of problems..." she muttered. She tried to turn around and accidently touched her nose to Leafeon's. "S-Sorry!" she squeaked. Vaporeon dashed away.* Silverstar* 15:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) (Guys, I have an awesome idea! Glaceon saves Espeon from dying in a rockfall, and Umbreon sits by her bedside and tells her that he loved her no matter what, cheesy, I know, but it's sorta like SpottedxFirexSand, you know?) Pikastar padded over to Leafeon. "We can't thank you enough for letting us come to your home. How are enjoying PokeClan so far?" he asked the young tom. ❄Moss❄ 15:37, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Charizard padded over to Pikastar, tail lashing. "He refused to have a mentor! He's the same age as Vaporeon, he needs a mentor!" growled Charizard. Vaporeon reappeared. "He doesn't! He's a skilled hunter, and i bet he's as skilled in fighting!" defended Vaporeon.* Silverstar* 16:24, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix then walked in."Leafeon seems trustworthy." She said quietly. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 16:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar looked at his deputy. "If Leafeon survived on his own for that long, I don't think he'll be needing a mentor." Pikastar said firmly. "But, however, he will be made a warrior when Vaporeon is, seeing they are the same age." ❄Moss❄ 16:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Charizard sighed. "fine." he muttered, padding twoards his den. He stopped. "Wait, we have to move still." he growled. "I'll tell the cats to start eating, so we can leave." meowed Charizard. Vaporeon sighed. "Your lucky, not having to deal with a cat like Charizard all day." Vaporeon mewed to Leafeon.* Silverstar* 16:38, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar flexed his claws and gathered his cats to leave. ❄Moss❄ 16:41, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Charizard paded over to Pikastar. "We're all here...And Pikastar...I think Vaporeon is ready to be a warrior. For her assighnment, I want her to lead us half way to our new home. And Spark is ready too, i believe." meowed Charizard.* Silverstar* 16:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar nodded. "Of course. Spark needs to evolve, too. Has he picked what he wants to evolve into?" pikastar asked. (Most likely Jolteon, his name is freakin Spark! X3 We're still going to do the Glaceon saves Espeon from rockfall thing, Umbreon sits with her thing, right?) ❄Moss❄ 16:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) (Sure) Bulbasaur's red eyes glanced at everyone. He sighed. His small ears flciked. "Vaporeon, your leading the patrol to the new camp, but only half way there. After that, you, Leafeon, and Spark can become warriors." meowed Charizard. Vaporeon jumped. She padded over to Leafeon. ""I'm going to need your help on this one." she meowed.* Silverstar* 16:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar gathered the clan together, ready to leave. (Bulbasaur can evolve on the journey if you want, Silver. He can evolve once or twice, you can pick. ^^) ❄Moss❄ 16:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) (He's gonna evolve when they leave, as in right now. Other Bulbasuars are gonna steal him, like in the movie. XD) Bulbasuar yelped when vines grabbed him. He gasped. "Wait for me! I-I'm going with other Bulbasuars to evolve1" he yowled as he was drug away by the other Bulbasuars.* Silverstar* 16:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix padded beside Zorua, her stone hidden in her curling tufts of fur on her forehead. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 17:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC) "So, when are you going to use that Fire Stone?" Zorua asked Vulpix. Tigerfoot 17:43, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 16,2012 "When I 'm a Medicine Cat" she replied. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 19:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Bulbasuar soon caught up with the group, but he was now an Ivysaur. Icysaur yawned. "Whatta ceremony!" he sighed. Vaporeon smiled, as she walked besides Leafeon. "Well, you get to return to your home now! Are you happy?" she asked him.* Silverstar* 15:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly sand was thrown in Vulpix's direction and Vulpix was blinded. Paws grabbed her from behind. "Help!" she cried and then was dragged away by the pokémon. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 16:05, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Charizard turned around to see what happened.* Silverstar* 16:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix had been kidnapped! ☾ Moonwing ☽ 18:51, June 17, 2012 (UTC) "Vulpix, No!" Zorua dashed in the direction that Vulpix had dissapeared. Tigerfoot 17:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 18,2012 Charizard snarled. "No mater how many times i tell'em kits NOT to run off!" he hissed. He took flight and grabbed the two. He had Vulpix dangling by the tail, and Zora by the scruff. He landed with the two. "No running away from the group, got it?! You leave finding cats to the warriors!" hissed Charizard.* Silverstar* 17:39, June 18, 2012 (UTC) "A-a cat grabbed me." Vulpix explained shakily. "It looked like a Purrloin." ☾ Moonwing ☽ 23:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Charizard blinked. "What's that now?" he asked. Vaporeon sighed. "charizard, you have issues." she growled.* Silverstar* 00:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "My stone!" Vulpix exclaimed. "The cat took my stone!" ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus was watching with his tail over his paws. Might as well help find it... was his thoughts. [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 00:42, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Charizard growled. "We have to go, you can find another in the mountains on the way. That's how Vaporeon found her's, there are tons of stones there!" growled Charizard as he padded on with his group.* Silverstar* 00:45, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Gallade was confused... ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Charizard flicked his tail. "Lets move on." he meowed.* Silverstar* 00:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix padded ahead, looking really sad. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The clan began to travel. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus padded beside Vulpix. "It'll be fine.... I'm sure there's plenty of fire stones..." [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 01:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix glanced back and saw a shadow following them. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:04, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "What was it like when you evolved? Were you happy?" asked Vaporeon. She was padding besides Leafeon, chatting to him. (She asked him the question.)* Silverstar* 01:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar was in the lead with Vaporeon and Leafeon. Unlike them, he was silent and deep in his thoughts. He hoped what Charizard had said was right. ❄Moss❄ 01:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix matched Vaporeon and Leafeon step by step. "Yeah, what is evolving like?" her eyes glimmered. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:09, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Charizard grolwed, and pulled Vulpix back. "Don't ruin their momment! Vaporeon is finally in love!" growled Charizard quietly.* Silverstar* 01:11, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "S-sorry" Vulpix stammered. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus continued following Pikastar. [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 01:14, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar stopped at a clearing. He looked at the sky and it was dusk, the sun was setting. This must be where the patrol had slept on the first night. ❄Moss❄ 01:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix whimpered. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon purred. "You must be strong to survive on your own, Leafeon!" she purred.* Silverstar* 01:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar flicked his ear with amusement as he heard Vaporeon and Leafeon talking. ❄Moss❄ 01:21, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Charizard sighed. He couldn't believe that Vapporeon liked that om. How many times Charizard wanted to beat the tom up....* Silverstar* 01:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus flattened his ears. He still didn't trust Leafeon... [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 01:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon lashed her tail at Haxorus. She thought he was just jealous of her love with Leafeon!* Silverstar* 01:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus barely got out of the way. "she-cats..." he mutterred. [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 01:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon rolled her eyes, and hada nice long chat with Leafeon....* Silverstar* 01:39, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar heard a rumbling sound (the earthquake)... ❄Moss❄ 01:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus' ears twitched. [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 01:43, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar saw a familiar purple shape. "Espeon!" he saw Umbreon's eyes widen with terror. (Icewish HAS to be here!) ❄Moss❄ 01:45, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "Zorua!" Vulpix whispered. "Do you want to look for my stone?" ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) A boulder was heading right for her... ❄Moss❄ 01:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus grabbed Vulpix and carried her away from the boulder. "Don't even think about leaving tonight..." growled Haxorus. [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 01:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix slipped out of Haxorus's grasp. In the early morning, she and Zorua left in search of her stone. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Zorua and Vulpix searched around when they saw Purrloin with the Fire Stone in it's paws. "There!" Zorua exclaimed. Tigerfoot 02:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 18,2012 "Flamethrower!" Vulpix exclaimed. A jet of flames erupted from her mouth and set Purrloin's fur on fire. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus secretly followed them, watching behind some bushes and a tree. [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 02:08, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "Shadow Ball!" Zorua shot a ball of shadows that exploded when it hit Purrloin. Tigerfoot 02:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 18,2012 "Flamethrower!" Vulpix repeated, and Purrloin looked like she was going to crumble after the next blow. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ... Apprentices. They think they know everything... thought Haxorus. [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 02:19, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "Psychic!" Vulpix yelled and a beam of purple light hit Purrloin. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus continued watching... [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 02:31, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix collected her stone and headed back to the rest of the Clan with Zorua. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:32, June 19, 2012 (UTC) (Psychic doesn't affect Purrloin) Zorua and Vulpix both felt triumphant after defeating Purrloin. Tigerfoot 02:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 18,2012 Haxorus is waiting with the Clan. [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 02:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Uh oh, Vulpix thought. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "I can explai-" Zorua was cut off by a sharp clance from Haxorus. Tigerfoot 02:43, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 18,2012 "Explain? Explain why you went off somewhere? Most of all... Explain why you had to leave before the rest of the clan was awake..." growled Haxorus. [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 02:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix's ears drooped. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:50, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "We needed to get Vulpix's Fire Stone from Purrloin" Zorua protested. Tigerfoot 02:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 18,2012 "And you couldn't wait?" asked Haxorus. [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 02:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "No, Vulpix wanted her Fire Stone and din't want to drag a bunch of cats into this" Zorua growled. Tigerfoot 02:57, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 18,2012 "Besides, Purrloin was going to attack the Clan!" Vulpix explained. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:58, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "We'll see what Pikastar says..." said Haxorus. [[User:Icefern|'Ice']][[User talk:Icefern|'fern']] 03:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon wasn't really talking to Vaporeon. He just nodded or shook his head at random; his mind was somewhere else. ---- Glaceon just happily padded along with the group, talking to everyone she saw. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 05:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon cocked her head. "Your not listening, are you?" she giggled at Leafeon.----Charizard snarled. "I told you two NOT to leave agian! You'll defently be doing some work fof cleaning up our smelly den!" hissed Charizard.* Silverstar* 13:50, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon narrowed his eyes. "That isn't my fault," he hissed. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 13:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "We were searching for my stone!" Vulpix explained. "And the Purrloin that had it was going to attack the clan!" ☾ Moonwing ☽ 14:14, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "We couldn't let Purrloin attack" Zorua cried. Tigerfoot 14:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 19,2012 Vaporeon felt hurt. "than maybe i should shut up and leave you to feel shunned!" hissed Vaporeon. She got up and left. Charizard snarled. "Then you tell the clan! Now get out of my sight!" snarled Charizard.* Silverstar* 14:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) "I won't tell the stupid clan! I'm leaving!!!" hissed Leafeon as he ran away from Charizard. Gallade padded up to the deputy and said "You know, different people learn different ways, sir." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar snarled. "PokeClan! There is a rockfall heading right towards us! Find shelter now!" He roared. He looked over and saw a purple shape. "Espeon!" he cried. ❄Moss❄ 15:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Glaceon saw Espeon near the rockfall. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the other she-cat....♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 17:10, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon saw Espeon right in the rockfall's path. "Esepon! No!" he shreiked. His stomach lurched more as he saw Glaceon running towards her. ❄Moss❄ 17:38, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Glaceon pushed Espeon right out of the rockfall's path, but she was burried instead....♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 18:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon saw Glaceon get buried under the rockfall. "No!" he cried. Then Espen was showered by more rocks, and finally a large stone knocked her out. ❄Moss❄ 18:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Glaceon pulled herself out of the rocks useing only her fron't legs. Her spine was broken....♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 18:58, June 19, 2012 (UTC) (He was talking to Vulpix, not Leafeon. XD) Charizard grabbed Leafeon by the scruff and drug him under cover. "That was to Vulpix, not you!" he muttered. Vaporeon sniffed. (She still has a big crush on him.) "I thought you left?!" she hissed.* Silverstar* 23:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) (Um...what?) "Let go of me, (beep!)" hissed Leafeon as he tried to break free. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) (Charizard said: Then tell the clan! Get out of my sight! To Vulpix.) Charizard rolled his eyes, and slammed Leafeon's head against a rock ."Don't you'll probably kill him!" screeched Vaporeon. Ivysaur nodded. "you will, SO HIT HIM HARDER!" cried Ivysaur.* Silverstar* 00:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Gallade was about to explode with anger. "(Beep!) being quite! (Beep!) Being polite!" he thought. "Shut the (beep!) up!" he hissed. "I'm tired of all this (beep!) from all of you! God (beep!) it! We're a (beep!)ing clan! Start acting like and work together, or we're all going to (beep!)ing die!" ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Charizard turnd on the tom. "You shut the (Beeo!) up, or i'll beat you to a pulp!" snarled Charizard, his tail's flame larger than ever.* Silverstar* 00:18, June 20, 2012 (UTC) "Look, you're the deputy, start acting like it or your head is going up your (beep!)ing (Beep!)!" hissed Gallade. (O.K, this Gallade's moment of insanity, don't kill him.) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:24, June 20, 2012 (UTC) (He'll just seriously wound him. XD) Charizard snarled, picked upa boulder, and smashed it on top of Gallade's head. "You need to learn to shut your (Beep)ing mouth!" retorted Charizard as the tom fell to the ground, stunned.* Silverstar* 00:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) "Everyone! Quit acting like (bleep)wholes! One of our clanmates in severly injured and you guys are(beep)ing arguing? ''Who the (beep) do you think you are? You (beep)ing (beep)ards!" Pikastar exploded. ❄Moss❄ 00:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon hid in a corner, suprised by her clanmates, and shocked by how Pikastar was acting.* Silverstar* 00:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) "Pikastar!" Umbreon called out. "Glaceon's back is broken and Espeon has a severe head injury." The fire in Pikastar's eyes died and he saw both of the she-cats laying wounded on the rocks. Both of them could die any minute. "Get them to Gardevoir! Now!" he ordered. Pikastar turned back to his clanmates. "So help me if they die, you guys are up (beep) creek..." ❄Moss❄ 00:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon stood up. "So If they are dead, you'd have your whold (Beep)ing clan dead?! What kind of (Beep)ing leader would talk like his clan was (Beep)!" hissed vaporeon.* Silverstar* 00:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) "That's not the point, Vaporeon, and as clan leader I order you to shut your face!" Pikastar snarled. he was ''really ''stressed out. "Your mother might be dead right now! And these guys are (beep)ing arguing about something that didn't matter at the time!" he hissed. "I would never literally let my clanmates die Vaporeon, but you guys are acting liek you don't even (beep)ing care! Do you even ''know ''what Umbreon is feeling right now?" ❄Moss❄ 01:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) "Shut the (Beep) up, Pikastar! You act like a (Beep)ing king! Do you know what the (Beep) I have to go through?! My parents broke up and cause a lot of (Beep)ing stress to go through me!" snarled Vaporeon, her claws out. She lashed her tail, and padded away. She decided to go to the new home herself.* Silverstar* 01:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) "Shut the (beep!) up!" hissed Garevoir as she ran to help the two she-cats. ♥ Icewish ♥ [[User Talk:Icewish|''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl]] 01:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) "Then you don't know your father at all. ''I've been with him ever since he hatche dout of his egg as a pokemon! You think you suffered? He took the worst of it for you!" Pikastar snarled. "I've never gotten any respect out of this clan! Why believe in me! Nobody will ever respect me or the things I (beep)ing do for this clan!" he sobbed. Pikastar burst through the bushes. His clan didn't care about him. Nobody did. His mate and his two kits were ''dead. ''Nobody ever believed in him. ❄Moss❄ 01:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) "Aw, (beep)..." said Gallade as he saw his leader flee. ♥ Icewish ♥ [[User Talk:Icewish|''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl]] 01:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Charizard helped the medicine cat. Vaporeon was too far away to hear her leader.* Silverstar* 01:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Gallade's head wound was covered in cobwebs. He then helped the medicine cat treat the she-cats. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:17, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Charizard brought Garevoir some cobwebs. Vaporeon was travling without resting, so she was close to the new home.* Silverstar* 01:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon fell asleep in his old den in Glacier Valley. He hated those clan cats. (Vaporeon's future mate's gonna get a suprise! XD) Vaporeon was panting when she reached the future home. She curled up in a den and fell asleep, but she had a feeling she wasn't alone...* Silverstar* 01:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) (Please tell me that you don't sneek up on your boyfriend while he's sleeping. :P) Leafeon felt warmer than normal. He turned around and saw Vaporeon right next to him. He screamed in shock as soon as he saw her. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Roleplay